


Found

by wenjunhui1006



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, half angst, half fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjunhui1006/pseuds/wenjunhui1006
Summary: It's been 3 months. 90 days. 30240 minutes since Baekhyun lost everything.





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> English's not my first language so i'm sorry for any mispellings or grammar mistakes.
> 
> The story it's going to be divided in two chapters: the before ad after Chanyeol. Theres's a rape attempt so please be aware!!

It's been 3 months. 90 days. 30240 minutes since Baekhyun lost everything.

The 17 year old boy was always a spoiled kid. Baekhyun didn't knew limits, didn't obeyed any rule. The only rule he knew was his word. He was the judge and jury for every single problem in his life and the life of those he cared about. The brunette never tried to hide that he liked to be feared, to see that no one could look down at him. He wasn't rich, he didn't had any connections that would make him be seen as someone worth of all the jealousy stares he received. He wasn't the most beautiful person who ever stepped in the face of earth. But he was Baekhyun. He knew how to make a name for himself even if the lands he ruled was only his high school grounds. He liked to feel like a king. The most desirable one, the person who everyone wanted a piece of. 

His life has always been easy. He had the peoples eating at the palm of his hands. His friends, who he barely used his self proclaimed influence in because they were the best, really; his high school colleagues, who he always kept in a leash, entertaining them with his "good mornings" full of sympathy, delighting them with his most dazzling smile; his teachers, giving them the right dose of all his facades: the good student Baekhyun, the one who was smart and helpful; the flirty Baekhyun, who knew how to work his tongue on his lips right at the exact moment his English teacher, Mr. Kim Junmyeon was looking at him, always giving the poor man a boner in the middle of classes; the cute but malicious Baekhyun, who always let his Principal, Mrs. Taeyeon in a daze every time he walked out of her office, when he claimed that just passed by to give her a salute.

But it was more than that. He was fulfilling his duties as their king. He needed to have everyone under control so he didn't have any attempt of a coup d'etat.

But at the other hand, even if he tried his best to put on the iron mask, he didn't needed to pretend to be half of how loveable he was with his "disciples". He was taught to be kind, and grew up having a good heart. He just knew how to keep it safe so no one would take advantage of it and leave him with bruises that not even his best smile could hide.

His family had always been the thing who didn't let Baekhyun lost his true self. It was always the best thing in the world when he came back to his home, with a well cocked meal his mom always had the kindness to leave for him before she left for work. Dinner time was the best tradition he grew up with. Him, his mom, his older brother Baekbom, and his father gathered together around the table, rambling about amenities, telling about each others days... Those were the days for a young Baekhyun who didn't wanted nothing more than to have that forever. But life it's not as easy.

His family started to crumble piece by piece when his father left.

_Baekhyun_ _was never a stupid kid. His_ IQ _levels were not to brag about, but he was not an idiot. So it didn’t take much time for him to notice the different atmosphere in his house._

_The always full of life and laughs dinner became bored day by day, the days when all of them sated together for movie time in the weekends declined suddenly. His father started to have a lot more work, his mom didn’t_ _wait_ _awake_ _for_ _him_ _anymore. They were growing apart and everyone could see. The love between them wasn’t strong as it was in the past, but_ _Baekhyun_ _knew he shouldn’t be afraid. Even if their parents couldn’t fix whatever went wrong with them along the way, the brunette just wanted both of them to be happy, no matter with who. So he wasn’t surprised when a few weeks before his 15th birthday, his mom broke the news_

_Baekhyun_ _was doing homework while his brother_ _Baekbom_ _, who just came back home_ _from all_ _the college visits he made all the week was showering, when his mom appeared in his room, asking him to go downstairs because she had something important to say. The boy had a bad feeling about it, but he just nodded and followed the woman out of the room._

_It didn’t take long for the four members of that lovely family to be all sated together in the living room, the kids with an expectant look on their faces and the adults looking tired, not different from what they looked like in the last months. His father was the one who spoke the first words looking straight at him and his older brother._

_“_ _For_ _17 years of my_ _life_ _,_ _since_ _Baekbom_ _was_ _born_ _, you guys were everything on my mind, 24/7. And I don’t regret a minute of it. I love my sons more than I love myself. It may sound cliché but when you have your own kids you’re going to understand this. But things had been quite hard for me and your mom in the last year. Your_ _mother_ _was the first woman I ever thought of build a family together_ _with_ _and I don’t regret any minute of the almost 20 years I passed with her. But we both reached our limits_ together". 

_Baekhyun_ _wasn’t looking neither of his parents in the eye. He knew he didn’t had a say on this because it wasn’t his life, so he didn’t had any room for arguments. But he knew what came with a divorce. He didn’t imagine his_ _house_ _without any of the peoples sated around him. And someone was going to leave soon._

_“Your father and I decided that the best for both of us is being apart at the moment. We don’t want to keep forcing this until we leave with more regrets. I hope you guys understand. Your father is leaving at the end of the_ _week”_. _His mom’s voice was a little trembled and_ _Baekhyun_ _didn’t knew if she was sad or relieved._

_“Boys, even if we’re not living in the same house anymore, I’ll always be here for you,_ _ok_ _?”_

_His brother had being quiet for the whole time. So when he stomped out the room and slammed the door upstairs_ _Baekhyun_ _could feel a shiver run_ _through_ _his spine._ _Baekbom_ _was always more rational than him, it was out of his character to have such a bad reaction._

_For the rest of the night,_ _Baekhyun_ _tried his best to cheer both of his parents up. He said things such as “don’t worry dad, you deserve to be happy, I know you’re going to find us a hot_ _step_ _mom_ " _and “mom, look at you, you’re the most desired mother in the neighborhood, I’ll have to keep an eye open so jerks won’t be prying over_ _you”_. _The 15th year old_ _Baekhyun_ _wasn’t afraid. He knew he would always have his parents by his side._

But them he didn’t. Life started to beat Baekhyun when his father never came back. He left. All of them. But Baekhyun put a smile on his face. He rehearsed in front of the mirror all over again the words he was used by now: "Make them fear you. Then they will never leave”.

 

-

 

The happiness Baekhyun had with his family wasn't the same anymore but they still were the only constant thing in the boy's life. He had flings here and there, he had countless one night stands, he had build up and broken down friendships. He had started Latin, Cooking and Hapkido classes, but gave up all of them in less than 3 months. Baekhyun couldn't keep focusing on anything for longer than that.

When he turned 17 and began the last year of high school, he made a promise to leave those grounds as a legend.

Baekhyun looked forward to have a great future, just like his brother. He knew that when Baekbom finish college, he would be the best doctor the entire Asia had ever had. He would be a prize winner, he would save lives. Baekhyun never wished and prayed for nothing but the best for his family.

The brunette dreamed to become a singer. But he would be a lawyer. He knew the world wasn't ruled by dreams. It was ruled by money. Influential peoples invented singers. Peoples like him, who didn't knew anyone with more than 10,000 in a bank account, could just dream and find a job who would provide him with the wealth that would allowed him to make another person dreams come true in the future.

Money was never a issue in Baekhyun's life but they never had to spend recklessly. His mom worked for as long as he remembered as a secretary in a company that allowed her a monthly lay off a year. Baekhyun just wanted to repay his mom all the money, blood, love and sweat she ever spent on him in his 17 years of life. She had always kept him in his brother as her top priorities. Even when she found her current boyfriend, Siwon, who invited himself to move in with them with less than one year of relationship, she never let anything out of place, including the said man. He was a sweetheart every time her or Baekbom were around. When there were just the two of them, however, Baekhyun could notice the change.

_Siwon_ _was spread all over the couch when_ _Baekhyun_ _came back from school. It has been more than a year since his father left and almost 7 months since his mom met_ _Siwon_ _. At first, he was an amazing guy. Not to judge only by the good looks, which he absolutely had: jet blacked hair, smooth and tanned skin, tall and mainly._ _Baekhyun_ _would be glad to have one of his affairs with someone that good looking. Not that the boy wasn’t good looking himself or had ugly peoples on his “list”. But the man just was older, manlier than the most of the boys_ _Baekhyun_ _knew. And he was a good guy._ _Baekhyun’s_ _mom met him while doing grocery shopping. He helped her with her bags and they exchanged numbers. The rest everyone can figure out. First time they met, he was smiling openly, clearly leaving a good impression on_ _Baekhyun_ ; _, who in no time blended with the guy._

_When_ _Siwon_ _lost his job, 2 months ago,_ _Baekhyun’s_ _mom asked for his permission to let the man leave with them until he fixed his life. He wouldn’t be able to pay his rent for much longer and preferred to save the money to go looking for jobs. The boy didn’t complaint._ _Siwon_ _was already a friend and a comforting presence in the months they knew each other._ _Baekhyun_ _knew his brother would probably be the 10th man and denied the request but since_ _Baekbom_ _was living in college now, he wouldn’t put up a fight – at least not until the first visit._

_In the first weeks, everything was fine._ _Siwon_ _was always helpful, playful and_ _Baekhyun_ _had heard his mom moans more times that he was able to bear without scream. Since_ _Baekhyun_ _was busy with all the duties of his senior year, he didn’t spend much time at home as before, leaving earlier in the morning, and coming back at night, usually from one of his study groups. The boy was trying hard to graduate as a top class student. It was one of his goals._

_Nothing was out of the ordinary until the afternoon when_ _Baekhyun_ _didn’t had any extra activities and his group delayed the Math class because of assignments. Usually,_ _Baekhyun’s_ _mom come home around 6pm, so when the boy stepped inside his house at 2pm30, he thought he would be left alone, since_ _Siwon_ _was currently looking for a job. He was, indeed,_ _right_ _, and his house was empty. Since the boy was craving for a shower, he didn’t spend more than 10 minutes lying on the cold floor, enjoying the silence._

_Baekhyun_ _had his own bathroom so he never bothered to lock the door once his_ _bedroom’s_ _was close._ _After_ _take all his clothes, Baekhyun entered the bathtub, enjoying the relaxing bubble bath he prepared for himself._

_He didn't knew how long he spent there, the boy just closed his eyes and let the warm water and the soothing smell of whatever was those bath salts he poured before diving in. He just knew he loved how smooth his skin was after those baths, so he made sure to use one of those magics little bottles at least once a week. Baekhyun was allowing himself to think about nothing for what seemed like hours when he finally got up from the bathtub with his naked body dripping all over the floor._

_Baekhyun walked until the full sized mirror placed in the middle of his bathroom. He cleaned the fog out the glass enough to see his own face. Baekhyun had the habit to put all his facial products as soon as he came out of shower, so it wouldn't have any dirties. Five minutes passed until he was finishe_ d _with his skin care. He was just about to grab a clean towel when he noticed._

_By the crack of the door he could see a person. And he wasn't scared to death because was a ghost or whatever, Baekhyun was the skeptic type. He had his eyes widened in confusion, fear and surprise because the person by the door was pretty much alive by the way he could see his right arm moving in a steady peace._

_Siwon was watching him and jerking himself off by the sight of Baekhyun. The small boy was frozen on the spot. But the man by the door didn't seemed to realize it since he didn't backed off or looked at the alarmed face the boy was displaying in the mirror. Once Baekhyun went out of his stupor, he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped his whole body. He averted his gaze from the spot in the mirror and walked down to the door, trying to prolong the five steps walk hoping to not see the man in his room anymore. And he didn't._

_Baekhyun wasn't brave enough to bring the subject up. He locked himself into his room and allowed his mind to work. What just happened? His mom's boyfriend was spying on him. Baekhyun was wondering if he had done this before, or if it was the first time. It was still fucked up._

_For the next days, Baekhyun never forgot to lock both doors when he went to shower. But he could feel the change. He could see the hungry stares the man sent at him in dinner table. He could see how he purposely tried to have some time alone with the small guy. Being it by doing the dishes together, or sitting dangerously close on the couch, Baekhyun could feel how Siwon was trying to touch. And he suddenly hated his mother's rule to "no locked doors in the house"._

_No one could sleep with the room locked. It was his mom's rule since forever and no one ever questioned it. She always thought it was safe because, if someone fainted of felt bad in the middle of the night and the door was locked, it would be harder to help. And they grew up with the chore._

_So the day Baekhyun woke up with in the middle of the night with the sight of someone leaving his bathroom, he knew again that it wasn't a ghost. When the person was completely out of the door, Baekhyun went to the place to see if something was wrong and it was. He found his basket of dirty clothes opened and saw one of his underwear - the red one, that we wore that day - resting on the top. He knew he hasn't put in there. And he was definitely sure when he picked up and saw something drip out of it._

_Semen. Not his. From Siwon, who entered Baekhyun's bathroom and masturbate with his cock wrapped around one of the boys boxers._

-

After that day, Baekhyun knew the best thing to do was avoid the guy. And he convinced his mother to change the locker's rule. He was sleeping pacifically since he knew no one would be grinding into his clothes or watching him bath.

He thought about talking to his mom about it. Or even with Baekbom, who didn't really liked Siwon when he first visited from college, but he couldn't. Not when his mom seemed happy. He couldn't findd the strength to kick the man out and leave his mom all alone when he was less than 6 months far from going to college. Siwon was good for his mom and Baekhyun couldn't take that away from her.

 

But then he was kicked right in the face again. The world knocked Baekhyun for the second time when took his mother away from him. She left. Forever.

 

_Baekhyun was already mopping in History class when his phone buzzed. They are not allowed to use phones in class but he did it anyway since it was his mom calling. The thing about his mom is that she never calls. She prefers to text and send completely out of context emojis like._

_He excused himself out of the classroom telling Mr. Jinki he needed to take a pee and went to the corridor to answer his mother._

_"Hey mom"._

_Baekhyun was leaning against the wall when the voice at the other side of the line spoke. It was a man, one that he didn't knew who. And he would never forget the voice or the words that came together with the sound._

_"Baekhyun? I'm Mr. Han, your mother's boss. I'm sorry to give you such news through a call, but your mom is at the hospital"._

_After that line, he wasn't really sure what the man said. He caught words here and there but his body was already responding. His brain blacked out and the only part of his body that was working was his legs, running through the school gates at full speed, ignoring whoever was calling for his name and almost knocking Mr. Lee, the janitor, to the ground._

_Somehow the boy managed to understand in which hospital his mother was and jumping in the first taxi he saw, he was there in less then 20 - that seemed like a lifetime._

_Baekhyun wasn't able to see his surrounds, everything his mind was able to process was his mother face and what he remembered from the prayers before bedtime she used to make with him. The boy was never a devoted person, his image of the Divine was a little distorted but at that moment, if there was really a God or whoever ruled Heaven, Baekhyun was screaming right in His ear to spare his mother of whatever had happened to her._

_When the taxi stopped in front of the big hospital building, Baekhyun hopped off, leaving the taxi driver chasing after him, screaming for his money. Somewhere in the boy's head he knew he should stop, talk with the man and pay for his services but he wouldn't be able to do anything until he was sure everything was fine with his mother._

_As soon as Baekhyun entered the hospital, three nurses came at his direction while he blabbered his mother name. He was sent to a room, where he found a middle aged man, dressed in a fancy black suit sated in a chair, surrounded by two other middle aged man's. Nothing in the scene seemed familiar, Baekhyun didn't knew those persons. But when a man approached him introducing himself as Mr. Han, Baekhyun could recognize the voice of the man who spoke with him through the phone._

_The expression the man had on his face drained the hope out of Baekhyun's body. He was serious, his tone was cold when he asked the small boy to sit in front of him, gesturing for the other men's to approach as well. They gave him a stern look before broke the news like this was just a business meeting._

_His mother passed away at 13h04 of that Monday, due to a heart attack. They did everything they could to save her, one of them said. But Baekhyun wasn't listening. He couldn't listen to them. He felt the air disappear from his body. It was like he had lost all his senses, forgot his own name, where he was or how to speak. Baekhyun remained sited in the same chair, at the same position while the persons around him talked about things he wasn't capable of hear nor understand. He tried to focus, he tried to breath and swallow but his body wasn't working._

_Baekhyun stared blankly at the same spot for 15 minutes until the world spined and he closed his eyes._

_He woke up 2 hours later hearing some whispers and the sound of someone sniffling. Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the bright lights in the room. When he managed to sit in the bed he realized he was still at the hospital - the hospital that had his mother's dead body somewhere._

_In the couple of hours Baekhyun spent sleeping - thanks to the sedative one of the nurses applied on him when he was unresponsive for more than 20 minutes - Baekbom managed to arrive at the hospital. The small boy was afraid of look at his older brother and broke down. Baekbom had never cried in front of his baby brother and when he finally realized Baekhyun was awake, he wiped the tears out of his face and forced them to stop falling._

_"Hey". Baekbom managed to say to his brother, who hadn't spoke a word until now._

_The doctors said he was in shock and that it was normal after receiving such terrible news. Baekhyun watched until Baekbom was siting right beside him, failing miserably to keep his sobs under control when they hold hands. He squeezed his older brother hand, allowing him to lean on him, telling him he would be his strength and that he would be there for him. Baekbom cried quietly in Baekhyun shoulder for minutes while Baekhyun himself couldn't shed a single tear._

_After compose himself, Baekbom told Baekhyun everything he wasn't able to hear from the men's before. They basically said the boys didn't need to worry about anything related to the funeral and they would do everything in their power to provide everything they needed. Baekhyun wanted to throw up. Since his mother died while working, they were being "kind" enough to avoid a lawsuit. They were treating his mother like a problem that needed to be under control._

_Almost one hour after waking up, Baekhyun was dismissed from his room and allowed to see his mother's body. But he didn't went with Baekbom. He couldn't let his last glimpse of his mother be the lifeless body on a stretcher. He needed to remember her rosy cheeks, her white smile, her singing voice and the warmth of her embrace._

_Every minute after the moment Baekhyun put his foot in the hospital seemed to last an hour. Time wasn't passing and it seemed like he was stucked in the same terrible nightmare over and over again, without a single proof he was going to wake up someday. Baekbom was being supportive, even Siwon showed up with his eyes puffed from crying. However, Baekhyun needed someone else. Even when his brother, who had been the small boy role model since childhood gave 110% to look strong for both of them, Baekhyun needed another shoulder to lean on. But the person he needed the most didnt showed up, not even his shadow. If Baekhyun had some resentment towards his father, now it became hate. Pure and simple hate. Hate for being a liar, for make him believe the he could be someone reliable for Baekhyun. Hate for being a liar, for make everyone believe that he cared for his family just to give them his back at the minute he had the chance. Hate for leave him again, at the moment he needed the most._

But poor Baekhyun, little did he knew the worst part was yet to come.

After his mother's funeral, the Byun brothers went to their house to discuss some serious issues. Baekhyun had 4 months before going to college and Baekbom needed to go back at the next day but neither of them were okay with the idea of leaving Baekhyun living alone with Siwon. Baekhyun hadn't told his brother about the older man actions towards him but it was like he knew his little brother had something worrying him.

At the end of the day, they decided to give Siwon one week to find a place to live since kick the man out would be heartless. Baekhyun assured his brother that he would be okay since he just entered the house to sleep anyways since he didn't had his mom around anymore and everything there served as a reminder of her.

Being at his house without any member is his family was something that never crossed Baekhyun's mind. The thought of being the last remaining piece of the life he knew and was used to scared the hell out of him. He wasn't a memory good enough to be hold. He wanted to remember of every little smile he had on his face around the corners of the living room, while him and his brother played around, pranking their parents. But the only thing he had right now was silence. The brunette was sprawled across the mattress of his bed enjoying the wave of old memories that put a smile on his face until he fell asleep.

 

 

Baekhyun could stand everything but the pity stares he received for the whole week after his mother death. He was supposed to be respected, feared. He wasn't worth of all the taps in the back and "everything would be fine" whispers, he knew he was being an asshole with everyone around him.

Baekhyun shut himself in his hull of pity but no one could dare to give him a shoulder to cry or he would snap. He wasn't being gentle or smiling anymore, he was slowly fading away from all the commotion he used to create for himself. He hasn't shed a tear because that would show his weakness. He couldn't be weak or the world would eat him alive. He was by himself now and should learn to endure every kind of pain, even the most painful.

 

 

_3 days and counting._

_Baekhyun was living his days aware of every single second that passed by. It was like he was there to count the hours. Everyone was being kind, his brother called twice a day to check on him and he didn't saw Siwon shadow for whole 36 hours. The man was being faithful to his word and was out looking for a place of his own. Siwon knew he couldn't stay and wasn't putting up a fight he knew he would loose._

_4th day, 12am. Baekhyun was getting ready to go bed when he heard soft knocks on his door. He didn't invited anyone over and all his friends would call before coming given Baekhyun being more closed than he ever was. So the boy knew who was knocking without much thinking. But he wasn't sure if open the door would be okay. Siwon was out since before Baekhyun left for school and it was a silent rule that they don't talk to each other. Baekhyun was being out for the entire day, coming late around midnight and Siwon was always in the guest room, since the Byun brothers forbade him to stay in their mother's old room._

_But the knocks became more insistent and Baekhyun let out a tired sigh, walking towards the door._

_"What?" Baekhyun asked from behind the close door._

_"Can I talk to you for a second?" Baekhyun noticed the man's voice was a bit tremble._

_"What's up?" The boy said without open the door._

_"Can you open?" Siwon asked and Baekhyun pondered for a few seconds before unlock his door._

_If regret could kill, both Baekhyun and Siwon would be dead in the next few minutes._

_Baekhyun would regret for open the door even when there was a red sign his brain screaming not to._

_Siwon would regret for attack an shirtless Baekhyun and still let the boy escape without full filing his wishes._

_Baekhyun could smell the alcohol emanating from Siwon at the moment the other man's body pressed onto him. The smaller boy was scared at first. Siwon was taller, broader than him and was locking the brunette in his arms, pressing his whole body on Baekhyun's. The small boy was struggling with all his power to break free from the tight grip Siwon had on his waist while at the same time tried to avoid every attempt of Siwon to feel his lips._

_Baekhyun knew he couldn't scream for help or everything would be out of control. No one could never know about that moment so he should fix this on his own. The boy knew better than just slap and struggle; it was just drain his power out and turn on a drunk maniac. He needed a plan._

_He found his solution when he realized two could play that game._

_Baekhyun grab Siwon's both hands and placed in his ass while gifting the man with a lewd moan right on his ear. That seemed to do the job since the man froze in surprise and that allowed Baekhyun to give him a strong knee in his lower parts, making Siwon loose his grip. Baekhyun run for 12 minutes straight until he was in front on Jongdae's house, ringing the doorbell._

_At the moment his best friend father opened the door, Baekhyun was wearing his best smile. Not even a glimpse of all the fright and brokenness that took a place on the boy's face all the way there was nowhere to been._

And all of those things led Baekhyun to where he his today __.

 


	2. 2/2

While walking down the streets, Baekhyun had two things with him: his belongings and the thought of how much he missed the easy side of life he livid until now.

Baekhyun wasn't the type who's bothered for being alone but he never felt so lonely. Even if he spent days without contact a living soul, lots of peoples would be waiting for him to comeback. But that was in the past. A past Baekhyun remembered from time to time just to enjoy how bitter life could be.

Just a month, Baekhyun thought over and over again. He needed just a month to start again and build him up without the misery of the last couple months. In just a month he would be a different Baekhyun, he would be a version of himself he wouldn't be ashamed of. He would be a better version of that poor high school boy who always thought he could rule the world. In a place no one knew him, he would allow himself to do the same. He would forget this Baekhyun, just like everybody else.

The cold air started to bother Baekhyun around 1am, when he decided to stop his nonstop walk through the crowded streets of Seoul, which now had less people as Baekhyun was distancing himself from downtown. He had been doing this for the last 24 hours. Walk without a destiny was everything he could do. The brunette stopped at a bench in front of a convenience store, what proved to be a bad move since he was starving and the last money he had he spent this morning. But Baekhyun just had to endure. He could make it.

Baekhyun placed his backpack at the bench and flopped down in the cold wood right after. He had been deprived of a proper sleep for more than a day and his eyes were barely open at the moment. But he was afraid; he never slept in the street before. What if someone stole his things? What if some drunken person decided to beat him? A lot of bad things could happen while alone in the streets. If there was something Baekhyun knew, it was how bad peoples can be. But it was involuntary. Before he knew, Baekhyun feel asleep wrapped in his favorite - and for now only - hoodie.

If someone passed by a certain bench in a barely illuminate street in Seoul at 2am, they would probably think some addicted was having an overdose. The shivers were so intense that Baekhyun's whole body was shaking. He never felt so much cold as at the moment. He swears that the chattering of his teeth was louder than a truck passing by a highway full of explosives. Baekhyun pondered if that was how Jack felt when he was freezing to save Rose's life in Titanic. But unfortunately he wasn't doing this out of love, for saving someone. He was doing because he didn't have any choices.

But suddenly something felt warm. It was like a ray of light in the middle of a sea of blackness. A big and inviting warmth took place on Baekhyun's pale face. The boy wasn't really thinking straight so he grabbed whatever was there with his own hands. He felt long fingers under his but he couldn't care less that an unknown person was touching him as long as his little source of warmth was still around.

The hand placed on Baekhyun's face moved to his forehead, like if it was checking his body temperature and in a moment another type of warmth was there, making Baekhyun hum in agreement. The person's warm breath was meeting Baekhyun cold skin and the boy thought that if he could eat something, it would be that stranger’s fresh mint scent.

A rusky, low but gentle voice shook Baekhyun out of his slumber. "Wake up", the voice said while caressing Baekhyun's cheeks with his thumb. The gesture was so gentle that Baekhyun felt like crying. How long has it been since someone caressed him?

The strange kept on stroking the small boy's cheek as Baekhyun slowly started to open his eyes, just to be greeted with the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes own, at least in the considerable dark place. But something about the man kneeled in front of him with a worried expression made Baekhyun's inside turn upside down. The man put a hand on his left shoulder, helping him to sit. Baekhyun was observing him through his slitted eyes and the way the man's eyes shone in the dark when their eyes met made Baekhyun melt. That will to cry came back with full force, brimming the small boy's eyes with tears.

"Don't cry". The man's hand was still on Baekhyun's cheeks once he realized how the boy leaned to the touch. "Why are you here? Do you want me to take you home? You want to call your parents?"

The man seemed genuinely concerned and that made Baekhyun's tears fall without permission. Even if the cold air was ripping through the brunette skin he felt a warm feeling run through his body, starting from his long cold heart. Baekhyun's eyes were fixed on the big and round ones in front of him. He had never seen such beautiful ones.

"Talk to me. Are you hurt?"

The man looked up and down at him, but Baekhyun didn't felt judged, he felt protected. The dark haired man was looking for any injuries or signs that the boy could be in pain.

Baekhyun was only able to shake his head, not thrusting his voice to be louder than a whisper due to the hours he spent in the cold weather - and the big mess of emotions he was at the moment.

"You need to go somewhere else. You can't be out in the streets, today is reported to be one of the coldest nights of the year and here you are only wearing a hoodie". The man said with a disapproving tone and that made Baekhyun smile. It reminded him of how his mother always rant about him getting a cold for walking shirtless around the house at night.

"You should go see a doctor, you may catch a pneumonia for being exposed like this at night. I can take you to the hospital."

The frighted look on Baekhyun's face took the man by surprise.

"No... A-anywh-ere but the h-os-pital." Baekhyun managed to say through his chattering teeth'.

"Why?"

"I don't h-h-have good... mem-o-ories f-from there."

Since the death of his mother, just the mention of the word hospital gave chills down Baekhyun's spine.

"Still, you can't stay here."

Baekhyun was preparing himself to say something to the beautiful strange in front of him when his stomach showed the signs of being without food for the whole day. Come to think of it, Baekhyun was starving.

"Come with me." The man took Baekhyun in one hand while the other took the boy's backpack that he used as a pillow. Baekhyun couldn't do anything but follow the man long steps.

As soon as he got up, Baekhyun could see how taller the man was, more than a head taller than him. His legs were long and slender as Baekhyun's were small and toned. Even from behind, the man's figure stood out for Baekhyun. He was beautiful, indeed.

They reached a black car parked across the street and the man stopped, picking something from his front pocket. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger door, so Baekhyun could enter. The boy was hesitant, he knew he couldn't just enter a stranger's car, he wasn't idiot. But just the thought that that man beside him could do him some harm seemed like the biggest joke Baekhyun had ever heard. He decided to follow his heart and enter the car. In just a few seconds the driver's door was being open and the man sitting beside him. He pushed some buttons and Baekhyun sigh in relief when the car started to heat up. They stayed silent long enough to Baekhyun's teeth stop chattering.

"Thank you." He said in a whisper, loud enough for both of them to hear.

The man didn't said anything before getting out of the car. Baekhyun wasn't sure where he went but he wasn't keen on going after him. He was almost dozing off again when the man came back.

"Here." He stretched his hands, offering Baekhyun a steamy hot bowl of noodles.

The boy didn't need to think twice before started to eat in the most ungracious way he had ever ate his entire life. But no one would judge him, he didn't care. He was humming happily after every spoonful of the hot food reached his mouth. He slurped the soup with noises he used to hate but that now sounded like music to his ears. He took a deep breath after cleaning the remaining signs of the food from his lips. He felt a little better after eat, but was still hunger.

Baekhyun realized he must look really pitiful once the man offered him another bowl that he took with an apologetic look. The men only shook his head and continue to watch the boy eating. He was calmer now, taking his time to enjoy the taste of the food. He even offered the man a bit of the heavenly like food but he refused with a smile. After being satisfied, Baekhyun gave the man the most genuine smile he gave in the last few months.

"I'm Chanyeol."

Baekhyun could finally put a name to the face. Chanyeol. Baekhyun wanted to repeat the name over and over again because it sounded amazing in his head.

"Hi, Chanyeol. I'm Baekhyun."

"Tell me, Baekhyun. Why are you here?"

"It's a long history that you probably going to grow tired in the first minute. But thank you for the food, I hadn't eat the whole day."

"Are you running away or something? How old are you?"

"I'm 17. And I'm not running away." Baekhyun said, his expression darkening a little. If only he had a place to run away from.

"17? I thought you were younger. But you're still a minor, anyways. Where are your parents?"

"I don't have." He said, not looking at Chanyeol anymore.

Said man noticed the change in the boy attitude, "I'm sorry. But don't you have anyone responsible for you?"

"I'm responsible for myself, thank you."

Chanyeol sighed in defeat before talk again. "Look kid, I don't know what's happening with you, and I don't even know why I'm helping, but this place is dangerous. Why don't you go to a friend's place or something? I can see that you're not homeless."

“I don’t have anywhere to go.” Baekhyun said honestly.

Chanyeol had been intrigued by the boy since he spotted a tiny figure shaking in a public bench. He had the feeling that that boy, whoever he is, he didn’t belong there. But the more the boy talked, the more Chanyeol felt an indescribable sadness coming from him. It wasn’t like the boy had a goal in mind. He was just wandering, lost. And the hopeless look on Baekhyun’s face broke Chanyeol’s heart.

“You can come with me if you want” Chanyeol said impulsively. “I know it’s not polite to ask someone you just met to come home with you but…” He shrugged.

Something about the boy woke the protective side on Chanyeol. Baekhyun seemed really fragile to be left by himself in a cruel and sinful world. He needed to be cherished and protected and Chanyeol felt the urge to wrap in a blanket and keep the boy inside his arms.

Chanyeol felt his heart beating two times faster in his chest when his and Baekhyun’s eyes locked again, the latter having a look of disbelief in his face.

“I don’t want to be a bother. And besides, we actually just met. Who guarantees me that you’re not a serial killer who is just being nice to kill me afterwards?”

Chanyeol was able to detect a hint of sassiness in Baekhyun’s voice and that put a smile on his face.

“Well, we, doctors, have a code in which we swear to protect the human life, not take her. I won’t hurt you. I couldn’t.”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol straight in the eyes. As much as Baekhyun wanted to follow his brain, telling him to get out of the imminent trouble, something was telling him that Chanyeol’s intentions were purely good. It didn’t matter how hard Baekhyun tried to catch a lie in his tone or a change in his eyes, he couldn’t.

Chanyeol knew the boy had second thoughts but, who wouldn’t, to be honest. A stranger appearing out of nowhere offering help to a beautiful young man alone in the streets it’s definitely suspicious. But Chanyeol was only being true to his heart. He spent a rough day in the hospital which he reside, tons of patients coming in and out due to a highway accident. He had lost a boy, 19 year old, due to complications he knew he would be able to avoid if only that boy had arrived 20 minutes before. But he didn’t, and Chanyeol lost him. And once he spotted Baekhyun alone, shivering, something inside him led Chanyeol straight to the petite male in need. Chanyeol had seemed a lot of teenagers rebelling against parents but this boy in particular, seemed regretful and melancholy talking about his.

“You’re not a doctor, how old are you?” Baekhyun said after breaking eye contact with Chanyeol.

The atmosphere in the car was tense, but Chanyeol couldn’t avoid a smile creeping o his face due to the sassiness on Baekhyun’s tone. The boy seemed incredulous but the taller couldn’t blame on him. He wasn’t the first person to be taken aback by Chanyeol’s baby face.

“I’m actually 26”.

“No way! That’s more than half of fifty. You don’t look older than 20.”

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol catch something from the glove compartment, ergo, having to lean a little on his side, making Baekhyun stiff in his seat when Chanyeol right elbow brushed against his thigh. By his peripheral vision, he saw Chanyeol offering something to him. Baekhyun couldn’t contain a laugh when he saw Chanyeol’s ID.

“So you are, indeed, an old man, Park Chanyeol”. Baekhyun said after a careful analyze of Chanyeol’s ID. But what stood out for Baekhyun was not the birth date, was the picture. The man was younger there, probably 18, the big eyes and ears giving him an puppy like face and the smaller guy could swear Chanyeol was about to burst out on laughter when the picture was taken.

“I’m not that old”. Chanyeol whined, taking his ID back.

“You’re old enough to have kids. Do you have kids?”

Baekhyun wanted to prolong whatever was happening there. He didn’t want to come back to the cold and frozen weather, he didn’t want Chanyeol to leave.

Chanyeol straightened himself in his seat before talk. “I can answer your question with one condition”.

“What?” Baekhyun said, eyeing him, suspected.

“Let’s play a game”. Before Baekhyun could deny or say something negative, Chanyeol continued. “I answer your questions if you answer mines”.

“What makes you believe I have more questions?” Baekhyun asked, quirking his eyebrows.

“I know you have.” Chanyeol answered, smirking. He reached out his hand, “Deal?” and Baekhyun could do nothing but sigh before shook his and Chanyeol’s hand together.

“I don’t have kids. Do you?” Chanyeol asked, playfully. Baekhyun rolled his eyes but answered anyways.

“I’m not interest in girls so…”

“You’re gay?” Chanyeol asked, curious.

“Yes, I am. Are you?”

Baekhyun looked at him, cautious. He was never a victim of homophobia and he judged Chanyeol to be a smart, intelligent and educated man, who, even if he was straight as an arrow, would never do harm or offend others due to things such as sexuality.

“I never thought about that. I’ve never fallen in love with a guy so, I don’t think I am. But who knows.” Chanyeol shrugged and Baekhyun sighed, relieved. “Why are you here?”

Baekhyun looked outside the window, knowing that that was the real reason for Chanyeol’s little game.

“Because you were a gentleman and opened the door for me" Baekhyun said, smiling ironically.

“Don’t be a brat.” Chanyeol said rolling his eyes, but smiling. “Why are you here?” He asked again, more serious this time.

“Because I don’t have anywhere to go, I already told you that"

“And why’s that?”

“It’s my turn to ask you a question" Baekhyun was trying to avoid that talk as much as possible because he was ashamed. But Chanyeol wouldn’t give up so easily. “You’re a doctor, right? What’s your area?”

“I’m a neurosurgeon”. He saw the way Baekhyun’s eye widened, like a cartoon character.

“That seems complex"

“It is. But I love what I do so it’s not that hard"

Baekhyun sighed and remained silent, waiting for Chanyeol’s stubborn next question.

“Why, Baekhyun?”

“It’s a long story.”

“We have time"

Baekhyun gave one last and tired sigh before start talking, looking straight outside the fogged window.

“My parents divorced when I was 15 and I never heard of my father again. My brother started college two years ago so I lived with my mom and her boyfriend. My mother died 3 months ago and one week after her boyfriend tried to rape me. I’ve been living in a friend’s house for the last 3 months but he went to trip with his family yesterday, to celebrate his graduation. They invited me but I couldn’t go. I already bother them at home, I couldn’t just go there and destroy their family time abroad as well. Our graduation was last week, and that was the last time I saw my brother. He went to tell me he was going to finish his college abroad, because he would have more opportunities there. He said that someday, when he established himself there, he would come for me. He said he couldn’t see me struggle with him because I deserve better. I never had the chance to tell him what happened to me because I was ashamed. Ashamed because I was weak, because I run away in the first hardship I faced without my mom. And all I can see ow its pity. Everyone looks at me and see someone who they pity. You know what is funny. I used to rule everyone. I know this sounds awful, but it’s true. Everyone in school loved me, everyone wanted a bit of my attention. But after my mom, I secluded myself from the world and no one cared. I thought they would be running after me like puppies, but high school is over and you know what. No one cares. No one gives a fuck about me because we all need to grow up and leave high school behind. Everyone left me behind without think twice. And I’m stuck here without anyone to lean in because I’m weak. I was ashamed of share my pain so they all thought I was fine. But I wasn’t. And the only person I have left, left me as well. But it was my fault after all; I was the one who induced him to think nothing was wrong. And now I don’t have a house to comeback because that man refuses to leave nor I have anyone to go to, because no one cares about me anymore"

Baekhyun finished saying the things he never dared to say to anyone. But it was easier than he thought. Maybe because he was finally able to express all the painful thoughts he had been kept locked in his heart for so long. Maybe because he said in the middle of the night, to a stranger that he would never see again after that night.

“But it doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll be leaving in a month and all this shit will be in the past. I just have to go through a month and I’ll be a new person" Baekhyun said with a sad smile, finally looking at Chanyeol.

Said man had listened to every word that came out of the little boy mouth. And he never though words could hurt that much. Every sentence Baekhyun said bleed with sadness and remorse. He could feel the emptiness in that boy soul and Chanyeol thought no one that young should pass through things like that. No one should think so little about themselves to take someone else’s mistakes as their own. Baekhyun sounded like someone who lost faith in himself because of the peoples around him and Chanyeol never wanted to do something so bad as much as he wanted to prove Baekhyun wrong.

“Where are you going in a month?”

“College. I’ll be a new Baekhyun. I’ll start a new life, with new peoples, new decisions and a lot of new mistakes. But I’ll no longer be attached to those who led me here. I’ll be a new person"

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a fake smile, trying to pass a safety he didn’t had.

“There’s nothing wrong with who you are now” Chanyeol said, “There’s nothing wrong in be afraid of expose yourself and your worries. It’s safe to say you were just being human. You can’t blame yourself for something that was not up to you. You didn’t want your father to leave, or you mother to die, or her boyfriend to try to rape you, or your brother to go. None of this is your fault. It’s not your fault that they failed to see through the web you hid yourself in because you were scared. And if they didn’t it’s because they were never worth enough to have you around. You can go to college and start all over again, but you should never forget about who you are now because that it’s the person you going to be proud of in a few years. That person, with those experiences and all that shit you have in your baggage it’s going to be the person you learnt from and that is going to be your reference when things seems bad in the future. You’re going to look at the 17 year old Baekhyun, the one who hit the bottom and reach him a helping hand because you’re going to be an amazing Baekhyun, who will be proud of every memory of his life, even those that you are ashamed of now. All of this happened with a reason and you survived. You should be proud of you, because I am"

Chanyeol couldn’t say in which part of his little speech he grabbed Baekhyun’s hands or when some stubborn tears started to fall from the younger boy’s eyes. But all he could do was refrain the urge to fold the boy in his arms until he realized how worth he is even when Chanyeol himself didn’t knew him for more than an hour. But he just had the feeling that Baekhyun, whoever he is, or is going to be, deserved much more than what life gave to him until now. And Chanyeol found himself willing to give whatever is that he needed. Was it home, food, a warm bed to lay on, or love. All the love he never gave to anyone until now because he was always in love with work. All the love he never gave to anyone until now because he never met a Baekhyun before. He never met someone so fascinating in his entire 26 years of life. All the love Baekhyun failed to receive because of that entire fake devotion people had with him that faded away at the moment their expectations were not attended. But Chanyeol’s expectations were for Baekhyun to be who he wanted to be, so he would never be disappointed with whom he will become.

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun was the one who asked this time, his voice breaking in the last word.

“There are a lot of things that happened in my life that brought me here today. I think you can call it destiny" Chanyeol said, caressing Baekhyun’s hands – that he didn’t dared to let go – with his thumb.

“What do you want from me?” Baekhyun asked, incredulous.

The small boy refused to believe that such a person could exist. He refused to believe that someone could appear out of nowhere and lift you out of your feets in a matter of hours. He could never agree that someone could change the way you see the world in a matter of minutes. Baekhyun couldn’t believe Chanyeol sincerely saw him as someone strong. Baekhyun had been hiding himself inside his shell of regrets and guilty since he moved to Jongdae’s, telling his best friend that he couldn’t bare the strong presence of his mother in the old house. It was in part true, everything reminded him of her. But he never uttered to say he didn’t could come back. Because Siwon was still there, he didn’t left. Baekhyun went two other times to grab clothes when Siwon was out but he knew the man didn’t intended to leave because he was waiting for Baekhyun to comeback. So he didn’t. He rather being in the street, it was safer.

And in the street he met the man in front of him. Chanyeol had said things Baekhyun never thought someone could say to him. Chanyeol made him believe, even if just for a second, that he was someone to fight for. He made Baekhyun remember his true self, the one who wasn’t buried in self destruction. He was that ray of light again. But Baekhyun still refused to believe because such thing couldn’t happen.

“I don’t want anything. I just want to be the house you can comeback for, the person you can lean on. You can depend on me for a month, even a lifetime. I don’t anything from you but you can take whatever you want from me"

Baekhyun watched amazed as Chanyeol effortlessly made a room for him to start to believe again. Chanyeol was offering a chance to start again, but without forgetting, without doubting himself anymore. He could rebuild the old Baekhyun rather than mold a new one. He could be whoever he wanted to be. Chanyeol was giving him a free pass to a bright future, being this future just for a month or a lifetime. They would take their time to find out.

“You don’t have anything to lose, have you?” Chanyeol said, eyebrows quirking as if he was daring Baekhyun to refuse whatever he is proposing.

“I still have my pride” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes.

“You’re right. I’m the one who lost this” Chanyeol said with a fake sadness. And for the nth time that night, Chanyeol looked straight at Baekhyun’s eyes. “Can I take you home, Baekhyun?”

And the small boy could do nothing but nod while looking at the beautiful stranger that came out of nowhere to rescue Baekhyun from his sorrow; A stranger that came out of nowhere to save Baekhyun from himself. And the small boy knew that from the moment on, home would be wherever that beautiful stranger is. Because Chanyeol found him, and Baekhyun would never get lost again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's my 1st chanbaek story, hope you guys like it. Thank you :))))

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, i'll be trying to update the last part asap. Thank you :)


End file.
